swmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Falling With Style
Falling With Style 'was a post-hardcore band from Pontypridd. Their band name is a reference to a line from the Disney Pixar animated movie '''Toy Story, '"That wasn't flying, that was falling with style." They have released a total of three EP's and a demo to date and their lineup remained unchanged since their formation in 2010, consisting of singer Lucas Woodland, guitarists Scott Carey and Ryan James, bassist Ben Elliott and drummer Thom Pike, until 2015 saw the departure of guitarist Scott Carey, leading to the band's split. The band came to the forefront of the South Wales scene in 2011 with the release of their single Reckless, and followed by the release of their debut EP Tides in 2012. History Formation And The Truth (2010-2011) The band first met at a rock school weekend course in 2010, deciding after the weekend was finished that they would continue to pursue a musical career together as a 5-piece. After several months of covering material, the band sat down and recorded the genre-oblivious demo '''The Truth. Tides (2012) 2012 was a year that saw the band begin to gig more extensively out of Pontypridd and make a name for themselves in the scene. After writing slowly towards their debut EP, the band decided they were dissatisfied with songs Changes, Checkmate and Isn't That Colour A Little Bright For A Ninja''?' and scrapped them in favour of a heavier change of direction. This sound birthed early singles 'Reckless' and 'Contingency'. The band followed up this sound with 3 more songs (Lakes, Anchors and White Flags) and released the EP. Download Festival and This Hell You Call Home (2013) 2013 saw the hard work pay off for Falling With Style, after securing a few cool support slots with bands like We Are The Ocean and also a slot opening Merthyr Rock festival, they decided to sit down and start work on their follow up EP This Hell You Call Home. ''After Lucas decided to leave the screaming duties to Scott the band were able to dabble in a much more diverse bridge between their heavy and melodic sides. This was demonstrated accurately by singles ''Different Eyes ''and The Day The Earth Stood Still.'' The summer of 2013 was an interesting one for FWS, seeing them not only releasing their second EP but also finishing high school and playing Download festival (via the Red Bull Studios annual competition, coming 4th out of 700 bands) in the same week. Lost and Found (2015) In January 2014 the band met up with producer Todd Campbell for a third time, but this time at Monnow Valley studios in Monmouth. Opting to work with Cameron Webb and Troy Glesner for the respective mixing and mastering of the mini album Lost and Found. In March 2015, Falling With Style released the mini album Lost and Found ''and this release has been a significant step up for the band in terms of production and song writing. The main single for the EP ''Half Measures was released in January 2015 and it was released with a music video, the song Deathbeds was uploaded to YouTube for streaming early. The EP features a reference to Breaking Bad, and more vocal feature from Scott, this EP has more melodic elements, such as vocal harmonies and string sections in songs Daylight and S05E14. Daylight, the final song on the EP had a music video released later towards the EP release date. The plans for the next release from Falling With Style are still vague, however Lucas has posted on social media sites about recording a full length album. Split (2015) In late 2015 the band announced the departure of guitarist and primary songwriter Scott Carey due to musical differences and disagreements within the band. Falling With Style played a show in Cardiff's Bunker music venue, billed as "Scotty C's Last Show," which would become the band's final show as they announced their split several weeks later. Style and Influences The band's style is self-described as Post-Hardcore but takes influence from diverse genres like Pop-Punk and Melodic Hardcore to meet in the middle. The band's influences include Silverstein, A Day To Remember, Alexisonfire, Funeral for a Friend and Counterparts. Band Members '''Current Members * Lucas Woodland - Vocals (2010-present) * Scott Carey - Rhythm Guitar (2010-present) * Ryan James - Lead Guitar (2010-present) * Ben Elliott - Bass (2010-present) * Thom Pike - Drums (2010-present) Discography Demos * The Truth (2010) Eps * Tides (2012) * This Hell You Call Home (2013) * Lost and Found (2015) Category:Bands